Nacklace's and Ring's With Love
by Komozaku98
Summary: Ini adalah sebuah takdir yang dimiliki oleh 6 namja yang mendapatkan 1 cincin dengan lambang yang berbeda…Cincin itu akan bersatu dengan kalung yang dimiliki 6 namja asal EXO Planet yang memerlukan bantuan para namja dari bumi itu untuk menyelamtkan planet mereka..akankah 6 namja itu mau menerima takdir mereka…atau…menghindari takdir itu sendiri?Bagaiman kisah cintanya? This Yaoi


Nacklace's and Ring's Couple

Cast Couple : Kim Min – Seok a.k.a Xiumin + Kwon Ji - Eun

Xi Lu – Han + Zhang Meng – Xing

Wu Yi Fan a.k.a Kris + Zhao Li – Jie

Kim Joon – Myun a.k.a Suho + Choi Hyo – Ra

Zhang Yi – Xing a.k.a Lay + Cheng Zi – Xian

Byun Baek – Hyun + Park Hun – Yeon

Kim Jong – Dae + Lee Young – Sun

Park Chan – Yeol + Kim Hyun – Min

Do Kyung – Soo a.k.a D.O + Cho Seo – Ri

Huang Zi – Tao + Shen Ji - Han

Kim Jong – In a.k.a Kai + Jung Min – Ri

Oh Se – Hun + Lee Seo – In

Other Cast : B.A.P

Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Comedy

Author : Komozaku98

Summary : Ini adalah sebuah takdir yang dimiliki oleh 12 yeoja yang mendapatkan 1 cincin dengan lambang yang berbeda…Cincin itu akan bersatu dengan kalung yang dimiliki 12 namja asal EXO Planet yang memerlukan bantuan para yeoja itu untuk menyelamtkan planet mereka..akankah 12 yeoja itu mau menerima takdir mereka…atau…menghindari takdir itu sendiri?

Huaaaaaa!ff I'm Not Yaoi sama A Thousand Years aja belum jadi malah bikin ff baru!

Aku berharap kalian suka sama ff ku ya...maaf kalau ada kekurangan di ff ini…hehehehehe Happy Reading

Prolog :

Kwon Ji – Eun Side :

Kwon Jieun..itulah nama sosok yeoja yang saat ini tengah duduk di bangku taman di tengah ramainya hiruk pikuk kota Seoul. Ia memegang pensil dan selembar kertas putih yang masih bersih, yang ia lakukan sekarang adalah menggambar bunga-bunga yang mekar dengan indahnya di taman itu.

Jari- jari lentiknya terkadang berhenti untuk melihat sketsa bunga itu, dan melihat dengan teliti objek yang di gambarnya agar terlihat sama persis dengan objek yang menarik perhatiannya. Ia tersenyum saat hasil karyanya telah selesai dan tergambar di atas kertas putih yang awalnya kosong, kini di penuhi dengan gambar bunga yang indah. Jieun adalah sosok yeoja dengan hati yang lembut, karena kepribadiannya yang baik ia memiliki banyak orang yang menyayanginya.

Yeoja itu juga memiliki fisik yang bagus, dan wajah yang rupawan bak seorang malaikat. Tak jarang banyak namja yang tertarik saat melihatnya, namun Jieun tak terlalu ambil pusing dengan hal itu. Ia hanya ingin sendiri saat ini dan melanjutkan hobi nya dalam menggambar.

Saat ia sedang menatap indah gambarnya, beban bangku di sebelahnya menjadi agak berat, karena ada seseorang yang duduk tepat di sampingnya. Ia menoleh ke samping dan menemukan sosok anak kecil yang sangat menggemaskan tengah asyik menjilat permen lollipop yang tengah ada di genggamannya.

Tatapan anak itu polos sambil menikmati manisnya permen lollipop itu, membuat Jieun tersenyum dan ingin menyapanya.

"Annyeonghasseo" sapa Jieun. Dan anak kecil berhenti menjilat lollipopnya dan menatap polos ke arah Jieun. "Anyeonghasseo Noona.." ucap anak kecil itu.

"Siapa namamu adik manis?" tanya Jieun

"Toto Imnida" ucap anak kecil itu.

"Lucu sekali namamu,Kenapa sendirian disini Toto-ya..neo eomma eoddisseyo?" tanya Jieun sambil mengelus lembut surai biru langit anak itu. Jieun memang akan bersikap ke ibuan kalau berhadapan dengan anak kecil.

"Ng…eomma sedang membeli keperluan di seberang jalan, makanya dia menyuruhku kesini untuk menunggunya sebentar. Noona sedang apa disini?" tanya Toto balik.

"Noona sedang menggambar bunga di depan sana.." ucap Jieun sambil menunjuk objek yang ia gambar. Seketika mata Zelo berbinar – binar dan memasang puppy eyesnya.

"Jeongmalyo noona? Boleh ku lihat?Jebal..Bbuing Bbuing " mohon Toto sambil menunjukkan aegyonya yang sangat imut. Jieun terkekeh pelan saat melihat aegyo Toto yang menggemaskan, lalu ia mengambil lembaran yang sudah penuh dengan gambar bunga yang indah..ani…terlampau sangat bagus itu dan memberikannya pada Toto.

"Huaaaaaaaaa! Noona daebak!gambar ini indah sekali…" ujar Toto sambil tersenyum cerah dan mengacungkan ke dua jempol kecilnya itu.

"Kau boleh memilikinya kalau kau mau.." ucap Jieun sambil tersenyum.

"Jeonmalyo noona? Tapi kan…Noona pasti sudah susah – susah menggambarnya..dan gambar ini juga sangat bagus…" ujar Toto sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Jieun tertawa karena wajah lucu Toto. 'Kyeopta' batin Jieun

"Gwenchana,kau boleh mengambilnya Toto-ya…" papar Jieun

"Kamsahamnida noona…" senyum Toto kembali merekah di bibir tipisnya. Saat itu tangan Toto mengarah ke saku celanannya dan mengambil sebuah cincin di sana.

"Ini…untuk noona…" ucap Toto sambil memberikan cincin perak itu ke Jieun. Yeoja manis itu terperangah saat melihat hiasan di cincin perak yang berbentuk seperti krystal salju yang sangat indah,

" Toto..ini untuk noona?" tanya Jieun sambil menatap Toto tak percaya.

Toto mengangguk cepat saat ditanya oleh yeoja manis ini.

"Ne..wae noona? Noona tidak suka ya dengan cincinnya Toto ne? apa cincinnya jelek?" raut wajah Toto seketika berubah menjadi sedih.

Jieun kelabakan saat melihat mata bulat jernih itu mulai cairan itu siap jatuh kapan saja dan akan membentuk air sungai yang mengalir sangat panik dan ia berjongkok dihadapan Toto dan menyeka air matanya.

"Ani…ani…bukan begitu…cincin ini sangat bagus Toto,kau yakin ingin memberikannya kepada noona? Ini pasti miliki eommamu?atau mungkin ini sangat berharga bagimu…." tanya Jieun. Bocah lelaki itu menggeleng kepalanya dan menangis sesenggukan.

"Ini bukan milik eomma,tapi Toto mau kasih ke noona..Noona terima saja ya?" mohon Toto.

"Ssst..uljima…Gomawo Toto..kau anak yang baik" ujar Jieun sembari mengambil cincin yang ada di telapak tangan Tao.

"Noona,ayo pakai cincinnya…" ucap Toto, Jieun kembali mengelus surai biru itu dengan lembut dan menatap cincin pemberian terbesit rasa ragu saat ingin menggunakannya,namun ia juga tak tega melihat Toto yang akan menangis lagi nanti.

Jieun pun menyematkan cincin berlambang krystal salju itu di jari manisnya, herannya lagi cincin itu pas sekali di berdecak kagum, saat cincin itu begitu indahnya melingkari jari manisnya baru beberapa detik ia memandang cincin itu, ada sensasi yang berbeda di dalam tubuhnya. Sensasi yang dapat di katakan dingin dan terasa sejuk di dalam dirinya,padahal sedari tadi ia tidak pernah merasakan sensasi ini.

"Noona..kalau gitu Toto pulang dulu ya…bye-bye…" ucap Toto beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan melesat pergi.

"Ya…ya..Toto…eommamu mana?" pekik Jieun. Akan tetapi Toto hanya berlari kencang dan tersenyum karena misinya berhasil.

"Bagus Zelo…sekarang kembalilah ke Planet EXO,akan ada tugas lagi untukmu…sisa 11 yeoja lagi…" ucap seseorang dengan suara berat yang melalui pikiran Toto yang sebenarnya berwujud laki-laki remaja usia 16 tahun bernama Zelo.

"Arraseo Yongguk hyung…" balas Zelo dan menghilang bagaikan debu.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TBC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Baru prolog 1 cewek aja habiskan waktu 1 minggu….gmana 11 lainnya?ada yang punya saran untuk cerita cewek lainnya?otakku lagi macet…ff 1 aja belum tamat,malah bikin ff lagi….. tolong review ya….1 review semangat aj udah cukup kok menurutku…karena itu motivasi saya….gomawo yang udah baca….SARANGHAE….

RnR guys!


End file.
